Utilizing paraffin-embedded material and the PCR technique, we will be searching for a variety of genetic mutations that may or may not be expressed in gastric cancer and some of the associated pre-neoplastic lesions. These findings will be correlated with clinical outcome as well as with other known prognostic factors such as p53 and C-erbB2, M1B1 and PCNA.